


Show Me, Hold Me, Use Me, Take Me

by vaguesalvation



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi runs the shots when they're alone. Kyuhyun and Donghae are just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me, Hold Me, Use Me, Take Me

Donghae’s skin was rough with the goosebumps that had sprung up along the backs of his arms and across his chest. Kyuhyun ran his fingers over protruding collarbones and watched Donghae arch into the touch. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, Donghae on his knees, arms tied at the wrists behind his back. Kyuhyun had the sense to wonder how Zhoumi had gotten a hold of the tie he’d been wearing earlier for their interview, but he was by no means displeased with its new use. The black silk looked even darker in contrast with Donghae’s skin and hair, blocking Donghae’s sight, and Kyuhyun wanted so badly to pull at the loose ends to see Donghae’s head jerk back, his neck exposed. He wanted to run his tongue up the sharp edge of Donghae’s jaw, sink his teeth into the hollow below Donghae’s ear. He wanted to hear Donghae moan, wanted the sound to echo off the walls.

But Zhoumi had been firm when he’d told Donghae to be quiet, to be good. Donghae was good, better than anyone else they’d played this little game with before. Donghae liked to please Zhoumi, liked the praise he received for it, the attention. Kyuhyun was powerless against that.

“Hyung,” he breathed, bending at the waist to press his lips against Donghae’s. His hand cupped Donghae’s cheek, and he reveled in the feeling of Donghae leaning into the touch.

Zhoumi wasn’t the only one Donghae liked to please.

It was slightly reassuring. Kyuhyun may have been a snide little bitch in front of a camera, but he was every bit as insecure as the others. He needed to know that he was wanted sometimes. The only person better than Donghae at making him feel wanted was Zhoumi.

“Leave him, Kuixian.”

Zhoumi’s voice was shockingly loud in the silence that surrounded them like a heavy blanket. Kyuhyun felt Zhoumi’s words slide over him like water, chilling him. It pulled him from his thoughts, and he stood upright again, tried so hard to ignore the way Donghae seemed to want to follow him. Donghae nearly lost his balance on his knees chasing the heat of Kyuhyun’s hand as it left his cheek.

He turned to watch Zhoumi across the room, leant up against the long dresser in nothing but the tight jeans he’d worn to dinner and the white lace gloves he’d bought while he’d gone shopping with Sungmin a few weeks ago. The gloves fit his hands perfectly, clung to his long fingers and flared slightly at the wrist. They would feel heavenly against Kyuhyun’s skin later, when Zhoumi would run those hands up his sides, down the backs of his thighs.

Zhoumi stared back at him, eyes dark in the dim lighting emitted from the bedside lamps, lips turned up just slightly at the corners. It was the same look Zhoumi gave their fans when he was on stage, ever the performer. Zhoumi knew he was attractive, in a very deep way that Kyuhyun would never know about himself. He envied Zhoumi’s natural confidence, wished his own could translate to anything other than the awkwardness he felt when Zhoumi looked at him like that.

He was startled by a sudden pressure against his hip and looked down to see Donghae’s forehead resting there. He lifted his hand to card it through Donghae’s hair, to reassure him that he wasn’t alone. But before he could thread his fingers through the curls that had fallen against his thigh, Zhoumi had crossed the room and yanked Donghae’s head back. The gasp that escaped Donghae’s throat sent shivers up Kyuhyun’s spine and he bit at his bottom lip to keep his own sharp breath from making any sound.

“I told you to leave him,” Zhoumi said, speaking still to Kyuhyun. “This is what he gets for being such a blatant little whore on stage the other night.”

It certainly was an effective punishment, Kyuhyun thought to himself. If anything would get Donghae’s attention it would be to refuse him any at all. But if the wetness seeping through the front of Donghae’s briefs was any indication, it was nothing Donghae didn’t like. Zhoumi let one of his gloved hands slide along the front of Donghae’s throat, just resting there. Kyuhyun wanted to moan for him, knew how those long fingers felt wrapped around his neck. It was a threat and promise all in one.

They’d always played just dangerously enough.

The lace of Zhoumi’s gloves looked exotic next to Donghae’s slightly darker skin. Kyuhyun wondered if Zhoumi would sneak them into Donghae’s wardrobe for their upcoming show, like he’d done in the past. A nice reminder of the nights Donghae joined them, let them use him. It was a little difficult to look at Donghae during those performances.

“Zhoumi,” he said, swallowing thickly before flicking his eyes up to Zhoumi’s for a moment. “Please, I…”

He didn’t know what he was asking, begging, for. He just knew he needed someone to touch him, before he decided it was in his better interests to fist his own cock and come over Donghae’s lips and cheeks. He’d done it before, had gotten so frustrated with the two of them and their teasing that he’d just determined it was better to take care of things himself.

Zhoumi hadn’t touched him for nearly a week after that. It had sparked a rather entertaining game of voyeurism between them, in which Zhoumi demanded to watch him jerk off and then lick his fingers clean three nights in a row.

Still, he preferred interaction, and that was exactly what he was being denied here. As much as Donghae was being denied it.

Zhoumi smirked and bent to whisper in Donghae’s ear. If Donghae’s eyes had been visible, Kyuhyun knew he would be watching them flutter closed, long lashes against high cheekbones. Donghae’s lips fell open wider and Kyuhyun had the sudden desire to slide his fingers between them. But then Zhoumi was standing again and sliding past Donghae toward him.

He met Zhoumi with a fierceness he only felt when he was incredibly aroused. Their lips collided, slid into place like there was nowhere else they would ever fit. He gasped into Zhoumi’s mouth, his eyes squeezing shut, as Zhoumi’s hands came up to cradle the back of his head. He felt the lace against his neck, scratching, leaving the skin there red and irritated. His body pressed up against Zhoumi’s and he resisted the urge to grind their hips together. His own hands settled over Zhoumi’s shoulder blades, his nails digging in, clinging.

Zhoumi’s tongue slid past his lips and across the roof of his mouth. He sucked at it and his stomach bottomed out. He was always glad Zhoumi seemed to anticipate these little reactions. His knees nearly buckled, but Zhoumi was there, holding him up as he pulled away a little to let them breathe.

“I want you to fuck his mouth,” Zhoumi whispered, his words nearly spoken into Kyuhyun’s mouth. “Hold his hair so he can’t move and fuck his throat raw.”

“Fuck, Zhoumi—” His words were lost when Zhoumi kissed him again.

Zhoumi slid his hands from Kyuhyun’s hair and down until he could fit his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants Kyuhyun had put on after his shower. He tugged them down until they fell the rest of the way to the floor on their own, leaving Kyuhyun completely exposed.

Then he left Kyuhyun to go back to Donghae. Kyuhyun stood motionless and aching as he watched Zhoumi slide his hand around one of Donghae’s arms and haul Donghae to his feet. He was whispering in Donghae’s ear again as he led the way to the bed. Kyuhyun followed after them mindlessly.

“Up against the headboard,” Zhoumi said and Kyuhyun knew the words were directed at him. He crawled up to the headboard and turned so his back was pressed against it. He was angled enough so that Donghae would easily fit between his legs, and he waited for Zhoumi to guide Donghae to him. He was so hard now.

Zhoumi waited just long enough for Donghae to step out of his briefs before steering him onto the bed, urging him forward until Kyuhyun was able to hook an arm around his shoulders. He didn’t even have to guide Donghae’s head down. Donghae’s lips slid down over his cock, his shoulders resting just under Kyuhyun’s knees.

Kyuhyun could have come right then, would have died happy if his life were to end at that moment. He threaded the fingers of one hand through the soft hair at the nape of Donghae’s neck and thrust up, gently, until he felt Donghae’s throat against the head of his cock. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back for a moment, just taking the time to feel the wet heat surrounding him. It made his nerves burn, his head float. If there was one thing Donghae’s mouth was made for, even more than forming the syllables of the words to their songs, it was sucking him off. He would never get used to it.

He forced himself to look back at Zhoumi, but once his eyes landed on the sight of Zhoumi’s arm straining to keep Donghae from falling forward, his attention was rapt. For how little muscle mass Zhoumi seemed to have, he was extremely strong. Zhoumi held Donghae up with one arm hooked under Donghae’s torso, his hand splayed across the middle of Donghae’s chest.

Zhoumi’s eyes locked with his for a brief moment before they flicked downward to find the small bottle of lubricant he’d thrown on the bed before this whole thing had started. It had been apparent from the very beginning what they were to end up doing by the end of the night. He pulled off one glove with his teeth and reached for the bottle with his free hand before tossing it onto Kyuhyun’s chest. He held two fingers out expectedly.

Kyuhyun had to focus through the heat and small amount of suction to his cock to work the bottle open and poor a generous amount onto Zhoumi’s fingers. Zhoumi rubbed his fingers together and brought them back to rub obscenely at Donghae’s entrance, bending just a little to press a kiss to the small of Donghae’s back.

“You can make noise now, Donghae. I won’t be that cruel.”

Kyuhyun knew the moment Zhoumi slid the first of his fingers inside because he felt it in the way Donghae’s throat contracted around his cock, the vibrations of the moan that Donghae was finally allowed to let go. He echoed it and tightened his hand in Donghae’s hair, thrusting up harder this time. He felt Donghae’s breath against his stomach.

When allowed to make noise, Donghae took full advantage of it. He made the most desperate sounds in the back of his throat as Zhoumi slid a second and third finger into him, and Kyuhyun felt every one of them. By the time Zhoumi was pressing his cock inside, both Donghae and Kyuhyun were panting, gasping for breath. Kyuhyun whispered Zhoumi’s name and let his head fall back again.

With every thrust of Zhoumi’s hips, Donghae’s mouth was pushed further down Kyuhyun’s cock until Kyuhyun was certain they must have been choking him. But Donghae didn’t show any sign of discomfort, just took it, over and over, sucking as best he could as Kyuhyun thrust up again and again. It was on one of the rougher slides of his cock against Donghae’s tongue that he wrapped his hand around the back of Donghae’s neck to keep them from moving as he came down Donghae’s throat. He barely had to pull out before Donghae was swallowing it all.

He let Donghae up then, oversensitive and still shaking. Donghae laid his head against the inside of Kyuhyun’s thigh. His lips were bruised and swollen and they worked against Kyuhyun’s leg like he wanted to speak, but couldn’t find words. Kyuhyun understood. He stroked Donghae’s cheek with the pad of his thumb as Zhoumi reached around and fisted Donghae’s cock and they brought him over the edge.

Donghae came with a choked off sob, shaking between Kyuhyun’s legs. Kyuhyun tried to be an anchor, whispering nonsensical, soft praises as Zhoumi went still and came with a moan. He was still whispering when Zhoumi pulled out, and reached up to untie the knot on the blindfold while Zhoumi worked the knots around Donghae’s wrists.

“Hey,” he murmured when Donghae’s eyes finally came into view, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Dongahe smiled back, but only barely, clearly exhausted. Zhoumi stood from the bed, probably to go get something to wipe them down with. Kyuhyun had absolutely no idea how Zhoumi could be standing right now, but he knew he’d be grateful for it when he didn’t wake up later all sticky and gross.

He slid down the bed a little so Donghae could collapse on top of him, head rested against his chest. He could still feel the slightest of trembles disturb them, and he rubbed at the redness in Donghae’s wrists.

“If I can’t sing tomorrow, it’s your fault,” Donghae eventually said, his voice raspy and weak.

Kyuhyun chuckled, “I’ll take full responsibility.”

They fell silent again, Kyuhyun still massaging the ache from Donghae’s wrists, and waited for Zhoumi to join them like always.


End file.
